crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Toarushi
The main town in Crows x Worst series. Suzuran High is a legendary high school know for the delinquents that gathers there, a lawless place that no man was able to conquer by force. Another powerhouse in the city is their rival school, the Housen Academy, that have a strict, military-like, hierarchy, that formed an army know as Housen Killer Corps. Other high school that gathers a large amount of delinquents is the Kawada 2nd High, and close to it there is the rivals Kurosaki Industrial and Takiya Commerce, for sometime those schools created the Kurotaki Alliance, that also included the Kawada 2nd and the Nanamori Industrial and Tsukamoto High. The known high schools in Toarushi are: Aida High, Ainokawa Commerce, Ara High, Eimei High, Hakudou High, Ide High, Kataoka High, Miki High, Naitou High, Touyoudai High, Hadani Commerce. There is also the advanced high school Seishinkai High and the private school Rindow High, that was the base of the Amachi Army that almost conquered all high schools in town. The known Mid Schools from Toarushi are: 1st Mid, 2nd Mid, 3rd Mid, 4th Mid, 5th Mid, Banba Mid, Ebizuka Mid, En Mid, Fukase Mid, Higashi Mid, Ida Mid, Kajiya Mid, Kawa Mid, Kishi Mid, Kyoka Mid, Matsu Mid, Oka Mid, Sanyou Mid, Seta Mid, Shiba Mid, Tamayama Mid, Yahiro Mid. Toarushi is also full of biker gangs, the oldest ones were Back-Teria, Hyakki, Kyouya and Skelton, later there was formed The Front of Armament. Back-Teria broke into three gangs, Black Marked Tigers, Hades' Owl and Jet Black Scorpion, while Skelton changed their name to Team Shikabane. There is also smaller gang like ODA. There is also some underworld organizations that operate in Toarushi which includes, Ryuseikai, Soshu Family Syndicate, Otsu-Gumi. T'he Riversid'e By the riverside is where Harumichi Bouya used to hang, on the same place, before him, Bitou Makio would hang too. On this site Bouya had his second fight against Rindaman. Hideto Bandou and Hiromi Kirishima faced Bitou Tatsuya, Mako fought Bitou Hideyuki and Bouya fought Tatsuya. That's also where Bouya faced Kuzugami Tatsuo. By that river to the northeast is where Bulldog used to hang and Bouya would meet him. Also where King Joe challenged Bulldog. The Scrapyard The Scrapyard is Armaments Base since their first generation. Warehouse No.4 The Warehouse No 4 is a place where the Armaments 3rd generation used to gather and the place where Bouya beat Mito Yasuyuki and his gang, also where Yasuo Yasuda was taken and Bouya fought against the Armament's 13 Elite fighters and had his final fight against Kunou Ryuushin. The Gokoku Shrine The Gokoku Shrine is the place where Bulldog fought against Ishii Tsuyoshi for the Kurotaki Alliance. On that place Bouya also faced Kiiko and had his final fight against Rindaman. Bouya also was going to fight Tatsuo in that place but the Gejigeji brothers interfered. Later the whole town would also gather there to watch Tsukishima Hana fight Hisashi Amachi but they changed the place for a more quiet one. The Monsters Forest The Monsters Forest is the place chosen by King Joe for their final showdown against Suzuran. In that same place later Hana would fight against Tsukimoto Mitsumasa and would finish his fight against Amachi. Sportsground The sportsground is where Tominaga Toranosuke was taken by the Amachi Army to lure Hana to a trap. It was also in that place where Murakoshi Jun and Housen beat some Touyoudai's students. Category:Location